


An Impending Dark

by GeminiRenegade



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiRenegade/pseuds/GeminiRenegade
Summary: Inspired by Markiplier suggesting his viewers write poems. Short, simple and a little dark.Update: I've decided to make this a place where I dump my poetry for the game. Not sure if I'll do any more, but we'll see.





	1. An Impending Dark

An impending dark  
Will stop her heart  
That's where the gruesome story starts  
An errant glitch, a twisted change  
And all the world is rearranged  
An unhappy cloud for a sunny mind  
A tragic end to a life so kind  
It's not clear at first, but soon you'll find  
There is a wicked mastermind  
So have your fun with love and friends  
It won't be long before it ends


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt compelled to make another now that Mark finished the game. I don't think it's as good as the first, but I still kinda like it.

And so, we have finally found the end  
The demon reveled is naught but a desperate friend  
This girl was lost, alone, and afraid  
She put an end to lives with a rope and with a blade  
But she did not erase them, it was not in her heart  
At the core of it all, her will was not that dark  
She brought them all back, minus herself  
All of her friends, now with fair mental health  
But the guilt still fell heavy from what she had done  
She refused to come back, for the sake of everyone  
Her final act as President, she stopped the raising of hell  
And with a heartfelt melody, she bid you farewell


End file.
